Swan Song
by noWriter
Summary: AU. Mikan and Tsubasa are members of an underworld organization and are sent to the Alice Academy on a mission. What will happen? NatsuXMikan
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Prologue**

_'It's now or never...I've got to kill him!'_

Panting heavily, she moved her fingers to pull the trigger. But as she was about to pull it with all the strength that was left of her, a gunshot passed by, scratching her right shoulder.

_'Damn it...where did that come from?'_

Mumbling curses under her breath, she got up to hide herself. Shivers came down her spine. Fortunately, her enemy didn't see where she was, allowing her to look for another chance for attack. She knew that the time was running out. She knew it from the beginning that this would not be an easy task, no.

"Mikan!"

"...Tsubasa senpai?"

Tsubasa barely managed to escape from the enemies and was severely, though not critically, wounded. If he was hurt like that, he wouldn't be able to hold on for long.

Tsubasa, seeing through what Mikan was thinking, grinned at her.

"I'm okay...How did it go?"

"I missed it. I'm sorry"

"Ah...it's okay, but...you know, it will be a matter of time before they find out about us. I showed them my alice...We can't drag on like this...Mikan, let's quit for now and go back. There's no need to rush... we'll have another opportunity..."

"NO!"

_Natsume..._

Mikan held tightly her necklace. She made a promise with Natsume.

_I will get away..._

_... and come back alive._

She was more than fully aware of the fact that it was an extremely risky plan. Maybe retreating would not be such a bad idea at all. Two high-ranking members turning their backs against HADES, well that was one hell of an idea... Betrayal could mean death. Mikan and Tsubasa knew that too well, having done the dirty works and seen a lot like this along the way. But...

"Senpai, we still got chances..."

"...Mikan, please..."

Mikan loaded her gun and carefully targeted the figure once again.

This would be her last chance.

_'Natsume..._

_...wait for me'_

To Tsubasa, Mikan was going too far. He wanted to stop her badly, if only he could, that is. Mikan became a different person. He knew what made her change, but sometimes, he wondered...Mikan wouldn't have liked at all the notion of taking chances. But now, she was taking a bet for the guy who changed her.

"Mikan! Stop it! It's too dangerous! Do you want to die? Hey, do you hear me? Mikan!"

No.

She was not paying attention to what he was saying. She concentrated on what she was about to do, her mind solely focused on the thought of going back to Natsume.

_I may die..._

_But I won't...Natsume..._

Tsubasa, realizing that she wasn't listening at all, sighed and decided to guard her from the enemies. He was her senpai, after all, but he was following her lead. Why did he missed the past? Was it because he wanted to get this over with, or was there something else?

_'I will do it! I don't want to cry over and over again regretting what I have done.'_

She finally pulled the trigger. Did she get it, or miss it?

"- MI-KAN-!"

Tsubasa was now shouting out loud


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 1 Welcome to the Alice Academy**

Someone knocked on the door when Mikan was loading her gun.

The door opened, and a guy in the blacksuit entered. "Sakura-san, a message from the headquarters", said the guy in a polite tone.

"Message?", she raised her eyebrows and turned around. He flinched in spite of himself when their eyes met, sensing the iciness surrounding the girl in a ponytail.

Mikan stood there glowering at him. What they were saying was true- there was something indescribable about this girl that made people freeze in front of her.

The guy broke the awkward silence that ruled between them. "Ano...Master is sending you in a new mission."

"Mission?" Upon hearing the word 'mission', she frowned.

"What mission?"

"Ano...it's the...Alice Academy..."

"Alice Academy? Where Tsubasa sempai is staying?"

"Yes! Since Sakura-san has an alice, too..." He trailed off. The guy put on the desk the envelop he was clutching so tightly, bowed to her nervously and left the room in a hurry.

_'Alice Academy...?'_

The brunnet tore open the envelop and began to read the documents inside.

"...get enrolled in the Alice Academy tomorrow. Wait for the next order."

_'Get enrolled...? Dammit...'_

She heard from Tsubasa what it meant to enter the Academy. Students were not allowed to get out until they graduated. It sounded like a prison disguised as a boarding school.

'So, are they planning to lock me up in that stupid school along with Tsubasa sempai or what?' Tsubasa sempai would be graduating in a year, but what about her? Spend four more years in there?

But who cared about the intentions of the higher-ups? She had no choice and after all, she was able to meet Tsubasa again, whom she hadn't seen for months now.

She missed him.

The brunette pulled down her hair and looked at the pink ribbon that she was wearing minutes ago.

_'Tsubasa senpai...'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy 14th birthday, Mikan!"

"Tsubasa senpai...!"

She was just returning from another mission, when she saw smiling Tsubasa waiting outside her room.

Fortunately, she didn't have to kill anyone this time, but she was exhausted. What did birthday mean to her, anyway...?

But still, she was happy to see him again. She couldn't see him often after he entered that school.

"Thank you, Tsubasa senpai..."

"Here, take this."

"Oh...?" She was a little bit surprised to receive a birthday present.

She unwrapped the gift to find...

"A ribbon...? It's... I mean thanks...", she managed to smile back at Tsubasa. A fancy lacy pink hairtie for the birthday present of Mikan Sakura, a.k.a. Bloody Mermaid? True, sometimes Tsubasa senpai could be the sweetest guy on earth, but this time it went too far. Something was definitely wrong.

"But don't you think it's...too fancy for me?", Mikan was careful in choosing her words but she simply had to say that.

Tsubasa, on the other hand, wouldn't give in.

"Oh, come on, Mikan. Fancy or not, you need something to tie up your hair, don't you? Come on, try it on."

Reluctantly, she pulled her hair up to try her birthday present.

"Ah, I knew it! You look so pretty, Mikan!" Tsubasa exclaimed proudly.

Her cheeks turned slightly to pink but he didn't notice it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden realization hit her. _'Wait, tomorrow? The paper was dated yesterday, which means I have to leave today!! Damn! Why didn't he say so?!' _

There was no time for daydreaming, so she began hurriedly packing her stuffs and left her room. A new mission on such a short notice! Without so much as letting her know what its whole purpose was. She felt like slapping her Master hard on his face.

Not long after, she arrived at the Academy. So far so good. But...how should she get in there...?

She stood in front of the huge entrance gate for a while, thinking whether she should just break in or not, when she felt someone's gaze upon her.

Mikan instinctively looked up and saw a guy with a cat mask standing on the school wall.

She suddenly felt a weird sensation, something she couldn't comprehend. It was like a deja vu...

_Have we met before...? _

While she was lost in thought, the black cat jumped toward where she was standing. But before she could react, he was hit by a whip that came out of nowhere and fell on the ground. The catmask fell off from his face.

"No way, Nat-su-me-kun" A blonde guy with a feminine look walked toward them, holding a whip in his right hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Natsume muttered between gritted teeth and glowered at the person.

"Oh, I was just waiting for a new student to arrive, when I saw a precious student of mine escape, I just couldn't let him go, could I?", the guy answered playfully, smiling all along.

"YOU PERV..." But before the boy with red ruby eyes could finish his sentence, the blond smacked him on the cheek to her horror. Natsume fell unconscious upon the kiss.

Mikan couldn't hold it any more, but then the blond addressed to her. "Mikan Sakura, right?"

"Yes...?"

"You were a bit late and I was beginning to get worried about you. Well, I'm Narumi, a teacher here at Alice Academy. Shall we go inside?"

"Ha...?"

WTF, are the teachers here all freaks like him?? Mikan thought somewhat grumpily, cursing her Master once again, when something caught her eyes.

Cherry blossoms. Petals were falling from the trees, dancing along the spring breeze... A beautiful sight to watch.

"Aren't they pretty? Thanks to a blooming alice, we can see the flowers all the year around." Narumi explained.

"Oh", she responded nonchalantly.

Narumi was about to continue with his explanation when the boy he was carrying on his back hit him hard.

"Ouch, Natsume, you woke up already?"

"Shut up, you pervert!" Natsume was ready to attack Narumi, but the blond ignored him, saying, "If that person comes, I cannot help you this time, so take care, Natsume."

"You'll have to pay for this!" Natsume shouted angrily, and ran off...

Narumi and Mikan entered the faculty room, where the teachers were waiting for her.

"Is she the new student, Narumi sensei?" A teacher with a stern expression on his face and a frog on his shoulder asked.

"Oh, Yes" Narumi grinned at him.

The teacher with the frog was staring at Mikan disapprovingly. She glared back. Mikan instantly knew that for some reason, the teacher didn't like her and she was glad that the feelings were mutual. Damn the mission, but what else could she do, but obey the order?

"Mikan Sakura, welcome to the Alice Academy."


	3. Chapter 2

She quietly looked herself in the mirror. It felt so unreal. Wearing a school uniform, she looked like an ordinary middle-schooler. She sighed lightly.

But after all, students at the Alice Academy were far from ordinary...

* * *

Mikan found herself in a not-so-pleasant situation on her first day of school; she was assigned to the classroom of that stupid Narumi, and he chose that dangerous-looking boy, Natsume Hyuuga, as her partner.

She felt more or less uncomfortable around him, who was staring her with an expression she couldn't read.

She hated it.

"Oh, your star ranking has not been decided yet, right?" Lyncho addressed to Mikan in such a friendly manner.

"Star ranking?", Mikan responded without showing any interest. While the kind boy with glasses explained in detail what the star rankings were, a girl with curly hair approached Mikan disapprovingly. "Mikan Sakura, prove us whether you're fit to be Natsume-kun's partner or not!"

She couldn't care less about her star ranking or whatever, but all her baka classmates were so eager to find out about her alice. In no time, she was walking towards the Northern Forest along with her others.

'_You can't stay at the Academy if you don't pass the test? Give me a break.' _

But no matter how badly she wanted to be kicked out of the school, she was on a mission; she had no choice after all.

"If you are to be Natsume Hyuuga's partner, you must have a powerful alice! Isn't it true, Natsume-kun?" 'Permy' said in an annoying voice.

"It won't really matter, if she's no use, we could always treat her as a nobody, don't you think so, Natsume-san?"

While Natsume totally ignored the boys and girls around him, Mikan started to enter the Northern Forest, and the classmates secretly, or not so secretly, followed her.

Her first destination was a small wooden hut inside the Forest. Mikan was slowly losing her patience after minutes of walking, when she finally heard someone, or rather something cutting the woods.

What she found was a teddy bear looking at her challengingly.

* * *

"Will it really be all right, Narumi?"

Serina sensei was looking at her shiny crystal ball in front of her. She stared at Narumi with questioning eyes. The beautiful blond guy sipped a cup of red tea and nodded.

"Daijove…I would also love to see what Mikan's alice is…and besides, she is that person's daughter…"

Serina thought for a moment that Narumi's voice sounded so empty_. And he was always so confident… _

* * *

" …a teddy bear…?"

The girl with a pony tail walked to the teddy bear and lifted it up questioningly. Her classmates who 'secretly' followed gasped in bewilderment. Half of them were afraid of what might happen next, and half were preparing to run away, expecting the worst to come.

More or less surprised by the fact that a toy was moving, Mikan remembered what Lyncho said.

'_The teddy bear was made by a senpai some time ago at Junior High, and we call it Mr. Bear...'_

'_Mr. Bear? Hmm, Mr. Bear, Mr. Bear…bear, teddy bear, Mr. Bear!' _

Mikan suddenly shouted in delight. "Oi, Bear! Long time no see!"

At that, the object of dread to the whole Academy turned into a sweet toy bear and hugged Mikan widely. "WHAT THE-!" The classmates cried out in unison, but were immediately silenced by the fierce glance of Mr. Bear.

They were surprised to see not only Mr. Bear's cute, toy-like attitude, but also momentary smiles of the coolest guy and girl at the Academy- Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai. The very two people who would never laugh…

The invention girl took the opportunity to take the pictures, while the look of disappointment appeared, though went unnoticed, in the firecaster's eyes.

'_Why…do you remember the stuffed toy…but not me…?' _

He bit his lips. But he couldn't feel the pain. The feeling of sadness was simply overwhelming.

The other day when they encountered in front of the school gate, he was wearing the punishment mask, so he was not sure whether their eyes met or not, but somehow...he felt that she recognized him. Was he wrong…?

She didn't remember him.

Her eyes have turned so icy.

'_So you and I have changed our stones! When I grow older, I will be your bride-!'_

He could still hear her laughter…of that day. _A promise between the two of us…_

He could still…

"Can you please pick up an apple for me, Bear?"

When she asked as Sumire demanded, Mr. Bear, without hesitation, picked up a fresh, delicious-looking apple from the tree in his garden, and brought it carefully to Mikan. This shocked her classmates once again.

No one in her class was able to get a single apple from Mr. Bear, and this new student, not even bothering to use her alice, has done it so easily.

Now, the test was meaningless. Everyone was enviously looking at Mikan happily biting the apple.

"My, this apple is so yummy, Bear, you must have taken good care of your garden...but, I'm sorry, Bear…I don't have anything right now to give you…" Mr. Bear shrugged, signifying that it's okay. "Oh, it's okay? But it's been so long and I just want to…Oh! Just wait a minute!"

Her classmates were looking at the apple now Mr. Bear was holding. It was rumored that the apple Mr. Bear grew literally 'tasted like heaven' and they all wanted to find out whether the rumor was true or not. But they couldn't even dream of getting the apple as long as it remained in the hands of that ferocious creature.

Before they could move to actions, Mikan returned from nowhere, saving her classmates from ruthless attacks by Mr. Bear, who was quite irritated by then.

"I discovered this on my way, it's so pretty, oh, maybe Bear won't like this kind of stuff…?"

She handed a greenish stone to the stuffed toy, which was shining brightly all by itself.

"Mi, Mikan-chan, where did you get the stone…?" Lyncho asked his new classmate with his trademark shy, trembling voice. Upon hearing that she picked it up under a huge tree, everyone whispered in surprise.

"Wasn't there anything else?"

"What? Oh, there was something that bothered me, so I shot it."

"WHAT-!!!"

Mikan and Bear both looked so satisfied.

* * *

It was not only the students that were shocked. Teachers murmured in disbelief. It requires an extraordinarily powerful alice to obtain the stone of firefly, and even teachers have difficulties getting the stone, but a fourteen-year old girl…

"Hn, I think she should start as a single star-. "

Jinno spoke while intently looking at the crystal ball.

"What? Why? No one at her age is a single, and besides, she-" Misaki sensei's words were cut off by the teacher with a frog.

"We never saw that girl directly using her alice, did we? Now, let's go back to classes."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 3 Reunion **

He was lying under a sakura tree when a girl approached. He didn't look up. He knew who she was and why she came...

"Are you okay…?"

"…"

Hotaru just stood beside Natsume in silence. It was getting dark, and the spring breeze felt chilly. Being his long-time friend, she could always sense when something was troubling him. But this time, she didn't even have to try. It was Mikan Sakura, Hotaru's best friend and Natsume's first love, the lightness which suddenly disappeared from their lives four years ago. Of course, he couldn't be okay and neither could she.

_'Hotaru-.'_

She could vividly remember her best friend's laughters which filled her heart so fully...

When Mikan went missing, Hotaru was in a state of shock and Natsume was devastated. They frantically searched for any clues to her whereabouts, but no traces were found. It looked as if Mikan had dissipated into the air. Before, Hotaru had never understood why Mikan had fallen for the cold-hearted guy. She hated the Hyuuga boy who had stolen away her precious best friend. However, when the darkness fell, it was no other than Natsume who cried with her, who shared the very pain of losing her dearest friend.

They were there for each other.

Their mutual bond deepened when she followed him into the Academy. After years of hiding, he finally fell into the traps of the school higher-ups, and she just couldn't let him go there alone. Without hesitation, she decided to leave her family, her dear mom and dad who were also on the run not to lose their daughter to the hideous national institution. But she couldn't help but worrying about Natsume, after all the tragic events that had happened to him. Was it a sense of responsibility? Taking care of Mikan's beloved one in stead of her? Maybe.

Or maybe not.

Who knows, life is always full of unexpected surprises.

Just as her best friend was found to be alive and have completely forgotten them.

* * *

Mikan was grouching all the way to the classroom. While being a single star, she had to wear a lot of bothersome controlling devices. Everything was getting on her nerves, and she was about to explode when someone lifted her up all of sudden. 

"Oi, long time no see!"

The playful voice that she longed to hear so much-.

"Tsubasa senpai!"

Tsubasa was smiling widely while holding Mikan up in the air. How she missed him. He was the only one that Mikan relied on like her real brother.

Mikan also smiled radiantly back at him, just like when she met Mr. Bear.

"Heard you will be around here for a while, Mikan."

Tsubasa and Mikan took a seat inside a cafeteria in the forest. His voice was always so soft toward her.

"Yes, for how long, I don't really know…," Mikan trailed off.

"Hmm, a single star with all those controlling devices?"

"You said it."

Tsubasa's eyes narrowed unconsciously at what he was seeing. He had a pretty bad feeling about it.

'_Does that mean she's joining the Dangerous Ability Type Class? I suspected this kind of thing would happen when I heard that she was entering the Academy, but... Is she already in the hands of that person...?' _

"Ah, senpai, where is the Special Ability Type classroom?"

At that, Tsubasa mentally let out a sigh of relief. "You are in the Special Ability class?"

"Oh, yeah, Naru and Jinno had some serious fight about it, though."

"That's great! I'm also in the Special Ability!"

Tsubasa wanted to kiss Narumi so badly. Naru must have protected Mikan from joining the Dangerous Ability class, against that stubborn Jinno sensei. While he was thanking the blond teacher thousand times without saying it loud, he suddenly felt someone glaring at them. He stiffened at the sight of a person who was wearing a creepy smile he would rather not see.

Persona.

"Now, hurry up Mikan, or we'll be really late!" Tsubasa hurriedly held Mikan's hands and headed off toward the special ability class.

Persona's eyes glinted maliciously as he watched the two kids disappere from his sight.

* * *

What Mikan found at the special ability class was a total mess without a supervising teacher, and it was becoming all the more chaotic as the students threw a welcoming party for the new student, Mikan. 

Being a loner, Mikan was not used to this family-like gathering.

Family…she wouldn't understand what it would be like. Something she yearned for but couldn't have, a hometown she could return to anytime she wanted…

But somehow, she felt she got a glimpse of what a family was, and the warmness that resided with it.

"I know it's a bit noisy, but please bear with it. Those guys are really happy that you're in." Tsubasa brought her some juice from the table, and Mikan simply smiled as a reply.

"Mikan, you're the guest of honor today! Come out and have fun already!"

The woman who introduced herself as Misaki Harada pulled Mikan's arm. Tsubasa was a bit surprised to see that Mikan didn't resist at all. So, the great Misaki can always have virtually anyone wrapped around her pinky.

Then, Tsubasa had an idea. "Hey, guys! Mikan's gonna sing us a song!" Tsubasa held up his hands and shouted happily at the crowd. His words caused a considerable stir in the classroom and in no second, all the people were looking at Mikan expectantly.

"WHAT THE-," she protested for a while, but she knew that it wouldn't work. Sighing, she held a microphone that appeared out of nowhere and began to sing.

Tsubasa closed his eyes; he was always drawn to her singing. There was a soft and delicate touch to her voice that captured people's heart.

When she finished singing, all the people in the class cheered in excitement.

"Oi, poker face," said Misaki while drinking up her lemon juice.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you really enjoyed singing but now you are again back to yourself…Smile! You will be a lot prettier… Don't you think so, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa agreed, but Mikan went silent. For some reason, her words bothered her.

* * *

'_Smile-.'_

Mikan suddenly stopped on her way to her dorm. What Misaki said still lingered inside her head. Like a song played forever and ever in a broken CD player. Did she hear something like that before? She was beginning to feel a severe headache.

Okay, Tsubasa said similar things like that, but it's not that…something, someone…

'_Always smile, ugly face…'_

* * *

To be continued, and thanx all for the reviews...


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for my belated updates and thank you all for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 4 My Bloody Valentine**

'…_Always smile, ugly head__…'_

Suddenly, Mikan pulled the gun from her pocket and pointed it toward her right.

"You…," Mikan glared at the person who stood there with a vicious expression on his face.

"…Persona…"

Her headache was now gone. A piece of her memory that had flashed through her mind for a second became all blurry again. She was just too outraged to see the person she hated the most in the world.

So this explains why Tsubasa sempai left the cafe so hurriedly. That made her all the more angrier. She didn't see Persona for a while, and he was here at the Academy teaching? She heard from someone that Persona had some sort of a deadly alice...

"It is a pity that you didn't join the Dangerous Ability Class. It's a waste of talent, you know."

"Shut up! Why are you here anyway?"

"Hn, your attitude hasn't changed a bit. It's about mission, princess."

Mikan's knees felt numb as she heard the words coming out from the obnoxious guy in front of her.

"You'll be working as a shadow agent. My job is to watch you do the usual works."

"…What?"

So this was why she was sent here, to work under Persona. She was trembling slightly.

Killing somebody…it's so detestable.

But can she ever go against the order? It was her job…

Shadow agent…

* * *

The class was about to start but something weird was going on, with so much excitement filling the air.

"What is all this fuss about?" Frowning slightly, Mikan asked the friendly Lyncho.

"Oh, today's Valentine's Day. You didn't know?"

"Ah."

Okay, that's why. She eyed Luka and Natsume's desks that were piled with some suspicious and even dangerous-looking stuffs. Girls confessing their love to boys? Silly.

Yet, she couldn't help but wondering whether one of those sweets filling up Natsume's desk was from the girl with violet eyes. There were rumors that Hotaru and Natsume were going out. No wonder people think so. Hotaru was the only girl the cold Natsume ever talked to in the class. They were childhood friends and even a newcomer like Mikan could sense that they were caring for each other. Though some classmate was hit hard by Hotaru's marvelous invention called baka gun when he bravely ventured to confirm the rumor from her.

Hotaru Imai. The ice queen of the Academy. The coolest girl goes out with the so-called hottest boy. Sounds so right…Mikan thought in her drowsy state of mind.

But why was she feeling somewhat… queasy? Oh well, it wasn't her business, anyway. She needed to catch some Z's, after a long, exhaustive night on a mission. Her eyelids felt so heavy, and in a minute, she was deeply lost in her sleep. It didn't matter whether the class was starting soon.

"Natsume, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Ruka. It's nothing. I'm just...a bit tired." With that, Natsume covered his face with a manga book and tried to fall asleep.

Ruka looked at his best friend with a worried look. Was he really okay?

He looked both Mikan and Natsume who seemed to be sleeping soundly.

But suddenly, Natsume sat straight and then...

He slapped Mikan's head with his right hand.

The whole class jerked nervously at that. Natsume hit Mikan-. Uh-uh. They might be headed towards a big trouble. A hell might break lose.

But fortunately, Mikan simply woke up from her slumber and frowned at the boy with ruby eyes. Natsume nodded and motioned her to get out of the classroom.

Mikan caressed soothingly her head where Natsume hit without warning. That surely hurt. Why should she be working with that bastard as a partner? She silently glared at the boy next to her. _'He doesn't need sleep, neh?'_

She was totally unhappy with the situation she was in. She had to wear some cumbersome mask on a mission, and worse, the' workload' was heavier than ever before.

_This is the WORST. _

"Right on time-."

Persona greeted them with his usual smile and both of them froze at that. Mikan and Natsume surely had one thing in common.

_HATE this guy. _

"Follow me, sweet hearts."

Both Mikan and Natsume walked into the unfathomable darkness...

* * *

The smell of blood everywhere, annihilation, mass slaughter. At Persona's order, they were wiping out every single living thing they met on the spot. Even little children, without any mercy.

There would be no mistakes about their job. Natsume built a wall of fire and Mikan used her boundary alice, trying her best to prevent innocent people from getting involved, but things simply got out of control.

"YOU!"

At the shrieking sound out of despair, both Mikan and Natsume turned around and saw a kid around ten holding a gun with trembling hands.

Mikan froze at the sight. She remembered so well the first time she held the killing machine. The kid reminded so much of her very self.

"You! Kille my mom! You! Murderer! I will kill you...!!"

But just before the kid could pull the trigger, Mikan hit the gun away from the little boy's hand and hugged him tight. This boy shouldn't be like her. This boy shouldn't go down the path that she treaded, the path of killing and regretting…he's still so young and fragile...

"Please forget everything you saw. Everything! Please!"

A light flashed around the boy's body and the boy lost consciousness. _Please..._

"Well done, you two, as always."

Person's voice sounded ever so pleased.

* * *

_Mikan._

Natsume was heading toward his dorm but stopped in front of a room at girl's dormitory.

_What happened to you during the past five years__…_

He was shocked to find Mikan, once so naive and innocent, carrying out the mission with such calmness and coldness. He knew she had changed when he met her again at the Academy, but he didn't know that she was trained to kill. Like himself...

'Still awake…?'

There was a dim light coming from Mikan's room. He reached out his right hand to touch the door and it slid open, to reveal the girl with amber eyes crying silently.

Without thinking, he stepped into her room.

She was delirious, seeing the visions of her past missions, the people she had to kill, for her to survive.

And yet, she wanted to die so badly...

Natsume softly touched Mikan's crying shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Before Mikan could answer, Natsume put his arms around her and soothed her.

"It's over now… everything's fine…Mikan…please…"

Mikan cried her hearts out in Natsume's arms until she fell asleep.

She didn't need a lullaby.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
